higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Watanagashi-hen
Watanagashi-hen (綿流し編, dt. „Kapitel: Baumwolltreiben“; veröffentlicht am 29. Dezember 2002) Dies ist das zweite Fragekapitel. Es wird aus der Sicht von Keiichi Maebara erzählt. Weitere Hauptfiguren sind Mion und Shion Sonozaki. Shion kommt hier erstmalig vor. Das Kapitel beginnt heiter mit Clubaktivitäten und der Offenbarung, dass Mion eine Zwillingsschwester hat, was Keiichi zunächst nicht glauben will. Es wird aber zunehmend ernst, als Keiichi zuerst unbewusst Mions Gefühle verletzt und am Watanagashi-Tag mit drei anderen verbotenerweise das Saiguden betritt. Es folgen mysteriöse Todesfälle und immer mehr Menschen verschwinden ... Ein Leitmotiv der Serie ist "Schein und Sein", das heißt verschiedene Figuren haben verborgene Eigenschaften und Keiichi muss lernen, diese wahrzunehmen. Rena führt Keiichi durch diesen Lernprozess. Auch geht es darum, Verantwortung zu übernehmen und zu beweisen. Weiterhin ist, besonders in der Sound-Novel-Version, die Geschichte von Hinamizawa und die Rolle der Sonozaki-Familie ein wichtiges Thema. Das Antwortkapitel ist Meakashi-hen. Es enthüllt fast alle Geheimnisse um die Todesfälle und zeigt das wahre Motiv dahinter. Doch auch wenn das Szenario von Meakashi-hen sehr ähnlich ist, handelt es sich um zwei verschiedene Welten mit leicht abgewandeltem Handlungsablauf. Auch das Kapitel Minagoroshi-hen nimmt Bezug auf Watanagashi-hen und zeigt, wie vermeintlich unabwendliche Verläufe des Schicksals in Wahrheit leicht abgeändert werden können. In der Anime-Serie umfasst dieses Kapitel folgende Episoden: Dahintreibendes Baumwollkapitel 1 - Eifersucht Dahintreibendes Baumwollkapitel 2 - Takano Dahintreibendes Baumwollkapitel 3 - Lügen Dahintreibendes Baumwollkapitel 4 - Wunsch Vergleich Sound Novel / Anime Auch in diesem Kapitel wurden in der Anime-Version Clubspiele weggelassen bzw. kürzer dargestellt. Das Spieleturnier im Spielzeugladen von Mions Onkel läuft in der Sound Novel (SN) grundlegend anders ab: Die Mitspieler werden durch Lose in fünf Gruppen eingeteilt, wobei Mion die Lose so manipuliert hat, dass jedes Clubmitglied in eine Gruppe kommt. Mion möchte, dass die Clubmitglieder sich jeweils durchsetzen und gemeinsam die Schlussrunde bestreiten. Mion, Rena, Rika und Satoko gewinnen ihre Spiele souverän, aber Keiichi hat Schwierigkeiten, bis ihm der Trick einfällt, Tomita und Okamura zu versprechen, ihnen im Fall seines Sieges Satoko bzw. Rika auszuliefern. Da nun alle fünf Clubmitglieder gewonnen haben und Mion die Schlussrunde verschiebt, bekommt jedes (!) Clubmitglied außer Mion (!) etwas vom Ladeninhaber geschenkt; Mion bekommt nichts, weil sie mit ihm verwandt ist. Keiichi gibt seine Puppe Rena, obwohl sie schon etwas hat und Mion nicht. D. h. Mion hat hier deutlich mehr Grund zur Enttäuschung als in der Anime-Version, wo Keiichi lediglich eine Wahl zwischen den beiden Mädchen unter gleichen Voraussetzungen getroffen hat. Wie in der Anime-Version begründet Keiichi in der SN seine Entscheidung damit, dass er Mion nicht für besonders mädchenhaft hält, und verletzt Mion damit, die sich aber nichts anmerken lässt. Einige Zeit später macht Rena Keiichi darauf aufmerksam, dass "jemand" Mion gekränkt habe; Keiichi bezieht das schnell auf sich, aber er kommt erst spät darauf (siehe unten), dass sich das auf den Vorfall mit der Puppe bezieht. Der Club spielt "Sympathy": Der Spielleiter (Mion) liest einen Begriff vor und jeder muss insgeheim einen weiteren Begriff schreiben, der ihm dazu einfällt. Die Spieler, die den gleichen Begriff aufgeschrieben haben, bekommen Punkte. Nachdem Keiichi es zunächst einfach mit den Dingen versucht hat, die ihm zuerst einfallen, versucht er später, "wie ein Mädchen zu denken" und dementsprechende Begriffe aufzuschreiben. Aber er schätzt die anderen Clubmitglieder immer falsch ein und verliert am Ende. Er muss in einem Dienstmädchen-Kostüm Mions Tasche tragen. Die Schüler müssen für die Mitarbeiter des Forstamtes, die der Schule das Gebäude zur Verfügung gestellt haben, Curry-Reis kochen. Dies ist in der Sound Novel die Stelle, an der Chies Vorliebe für Curry zum ersten Mal ausführlich thematisiert wird. Rika und Satoko spielen hier ungewöhnlich hinterhältig; sie versalzen Mions Reis und Renas Curry, und Satoko baut eine Falle, durch die Keiichis Topf umgeworfen wird, der seinerseits das Curry von Tomita und Okamura an sich gebracht hatte. Da Mion noch Keiichis Reis geklaut hat und Keiichi erfolgreich Werbung für Mions versalzenen Reis machen konnte (den er nun als seinen ausgibt), zieht am Ende Rena den Kürzeren, muss aber kein Strafspiel absolvieren. Von den Begegnungen zwischen Keiichi und "Shion" (während deren er glaubt, dass Mion und Shion dieselbe Person sind), gibt es in der SN eine mehr: 1. Keiichi besucht mit seinem Vater das Angel Mort; während sein Vater auf der Toilette ist, führt er ein Gespräch mit "Shion", die er für Mion hält. Anscheinend handelt es sich hier tatsächlich um Mion, da sie offenbar zum ersten Mal diese Arbeit macht und von einer anderen Kellnerin Tipps erhält. 2. Keiichi kommt nach dem Curry-Wettkochen hungrig nach Hause, da Kaieda seinen Reis aufgegessen hat. Er wird von Mion (die als Shion verkleidet ist) aufgesucht und bekommt von ihr eine Bento-Box. Am nächsten Morgen bringt er Mion die gewaschene Box mit ein paar Süßigkeiten und erkennt an ihrem Verhalten, dass sie selber das Bento gemacht hat. 3. Keiichi stellt fest, dass er seinen Hausschlüssel verloren hat, und Mion erzählt ihm, dass dieser im Angel Mort gefunden wurde. Also macht sich Keiichi auf den Weg zum Angel Mort und wirft dort (wie in der Anime-Version) die Motorräder der Motorrad-Gang um. Als diese Keiichi bedrohen, kommt "Shion" wütend aus dem Laden und lenkt die Gang von Keiichi ab, bis lauter Einwohner Hinamizawa zu ihrer Hilfe erscheinen. Im Gegensatz zur Anime-Version wird die Gang hier von Oishi festgenommen und es stellt sich heraus, dass die Motorräder gestohlen sind. Auch hier handelt es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um Mion, da in dem folgenden Gespräch zwischen ihr und Keiichi ihre Liebe zu Hinamizawa sehr deutlich wird - während Shion Hinamizawa sehr skeptisch sieht. (In der Anime-Version kommt bereits jetzt der Stadtbummel, bei dem zum ersten Mal Keiichi, Mion und Shion aufeinandertreffen). 4. Shion lädt Keiichi zur Dessert-Fiesta ein, bei der geladene Gäste umsonst die Desserts der kommenden Saison probieren dürfen. Die Dessert-Fiesta wurde in der Anime-Version komplett weggelassen. Hier treten in der SN die Angel-Mort-Fans zum ersten Mal auf, die unangenehm dadurch auffallen, dass sie Shion ein Bein stellen, wodurch einem von ihnen ein Sahnedessert auf den Schoß fällt. Shion wird gezwungen, ihm den Schoß abzuwischen. Keiichi versucht dies zu verhindern, hat aber gegen die Angel-Mort-Fans keine Chance. Darauf ruft er Rena, Satoko und Rika zu Hilfe, die den Angel-Mort-Fans ein Abführmittel verabreichen und die Toilette blockieren, worauf die Fans aus dem Lokal fliehen müssen. Anschließend machen Shion und Keiichi einen Stadtbummel. Jetzt erkennt Keiichi, dass Mion nach dem Spieleturnier die Puppe gerne haben wollte. Er hält Shion immer noch für Mion und geht mit ihr in den Spielzeugladen, um ihr die Puppe zu kaufen. Aber da stoßen sie auf Mion, die in dem Laden aushilft, und Shion nutzt die Situation aus, um sich noch zusätzlich über Mion lustig zu machen. Auf dem Watanagashi-Fest wetteifern die Clubmitglieder in der SN darin, Werbung für die verschiedenen Stände zu machen. Keiichi zeigt sein Rednertalent, indem er viele Besucher an einen Stand lockt, an dem es Takoyaki ohne Oktopusfüllung gibt. Ein wichtiger Aspekt beim Verschwinden von Kiichirou Kimiyoshi und Rika wurde in der Anime-Fassung weggelassen: Nachdem Rikas Eltern verstorben waren, bat Rika ihren gesetzlichen Vormund Kimiyoshi, das schwere und unhandliche Schloss des Saiguden durch ein leichtes, einfaches Vorhängeschloss zu ersetzen. Dadurch wurde es möglich, dass Miyo Takano, Jirou Tomitake, Shion und Keiichi in das Saiguden einbrechen konnten. Hier liegt der Grund, warum Kimiyoshi und Rika es aus der Sicht fanatischer Oyashiro-sama-Anhänger "verdient" hatten, zu verschwinden. Dies ist es auch, womit "Mion" am Ende den Tod der beiden begründet und es schafft, Keiichi zu suggerieren, sie hätte als künftiges Sonozaki-Oberhaupt nur ihre Pflicht getan, indem sie sie umbrachte. Nachdem Oishi einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für das Saiguden und das Sonozaki-Anwesen beantragt hat, erscheint der Kongressabgeordnete Sonozaki persönlich auf der Polizeistation und versucht die Polizisten einzuschüchtern. Nachdem Rena und Keiichi "Mion" aufgesucht und sie mit ihren Taten konfrontiert haben, "begründet" "Mion" in der SN die Morde, indem sie die Rolle der Sonozaki-Familie innerhalb der Geschichte Hinamizawas darstellt. Besonders Keiichi ist davon sehr beeindruckt und hat den Eindruck, dass die gewaltige Last ihrer Verantwortung zu Mions Taten geführt habe. Keiichis hat das Gefühl, selbst viel mehr Schuld an den Geschehnissen zu tragen als Mion. Er scheint sogar kurz davor, sie zum Weglaufen zu überreden. Die Puppe vom Anfang des Kapitels spielt in der SN bis zuletzt eine Rolle: Nach seiner Befreiung aus dem Untergrund-Gewölbe ist das erste, was Keiichi tut, dass er die Puppe kauft, für den Fall, dass er Mion noch einmal begegnet. Als "Mion" Keiichi ein letztes Mal besuchen will und vor seinem Haus erscheint, versucht Keiichi ihr die Puppe zu geben, aber sie kümmert sich gar nicht darum und lässt ihn achtlos mit der Puppe im Arm liegen, nachdem sie ihn verwundet hat. Es wird in der SN erwähnt, dass der Zusammenhalt des Dorfes durch "Mions" Taten zerrissen ist, da eines der "Drei Großen Häuser" sich gegen die beiden anderen gewandt hat und die Furude-Familie nun ausgelöscht ist. Oishi sagt zu Keiichi, wenn jetzt das Damm-Projekt wieder ins Spiel gebracht würde, dann würde Hinamizawa definitiv untergehen. Kategorie:Manga